This invention relates to communication interfaces that interface the data bus of a computer to a high speed bipolar digital communication system.
With the use of Personal Computers (PC's) as multifunction work stations including communication terminals the need for high speed data links is very great. Typically most communication links between PCs are analog links that operate at either 1200, 2400 and with special lines even at 9600 baud.
The long distance operators such as AT&T are establishing a high speed data link for bipolar digital data transmission at speeds of 56 Kilobauds. Since most computer data signals are not bipolar, digital data must be converted to high speed bipolar digital signals to operate over the new high speed data links. This is currently being performed by stand along boxes which interface to the PC via its input/output interface connectors such as RS 232 and V.35 standard interfaces losing some of the advantages of high speed transmissions. Additionally there is a cost disadvantage when an interface is implemented using one of the standard connectors.